


Shredded

by StAnni



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: Eames drags Arthur along by the elbow, leads him to the corner of an empty room on an empty floor of an empty office building.Eames likes to break into the corporate towers crawling over the mid-city.





	Shredded

Eames rises from the night and slips through the windows of Arthur’s apartment. Arthur can tell when Eames has been there – by Arthur’s pen that has been moved, or an open book on a corner table. He can smell the trace of eucalyptus that Eames’ fingers left on the back of Arthur’s favorite chair. 

When he finds Eames in an alley, tucking a cigarette behind his ear as he quickly counts the cash in a pilfered wallet, Eames smiles at him – wide and genuine and with cheeks pink from the winter air. 

Eames drags Arthur along by the elbow, leads him to the corner of an empty room on an empty floor of an empty office building.   
Eames likes to break into the corporate towers crawling over the mid-city. 

Eames likes to shred random documents and fuck on the board room tables. Arthur doesn’t want to think of others that Eames may have brought to these rooms. And sometimes he even manages not to. Sometimes he plays along. Sometimes he leaves.

Tonight Eames sinks down to his knees against the glass wall looking out on the city and undoes Arthur’s belt with quick fingers.  
He looks up at Arthur with a quiet grin before he takes Arthur in the deep warmth of his mouth. And as Arthur leans against the glass for support, gripping Eames hair with his free hand, his mind is blind with all the images of Eames that he has collected – all the emotions – all the arguments – every word spoken and unspoken. And Eames moves and swallows and groans against him, deviant and consummate – everything.

Before it is too late he pulls Eames roughly away and strokes himself, his hands rough and desperate, inches from Eames’ parted lips. He doesn’t know how many nights like these they will have but he wants to drown in the instant present – he wants to explode and just be this feeling. Eames grips the back of his thighs as Arthur shoves his spilling cock back in Eames’ mouth – forceful and with abandon. And Eames swallows him down, every drop of him – leaving bruises on the skin beneath Arthur’s slacks.

When Eames surges up, goaded and hungry, Arthur leans back on the nearest flat surface and gives Eames whatever he wants to take. 

And Eames, because it is Eames, takes everything. Everything. He is brutal in his assault – yanking Arthur over, pushing his pants down and spreading Arthur’s legs wide with his own as he pushes up against Arthur - sliding two fingers inside without preamble – preparing Arthur for the stretch of his entry. 

It is quick and unbelievably dirty and when Eames comes he lets out a lusty gravelly moan that coincides with the warmth of his spill between Arthur’s cheeks – down his legs, soaking into his pants in a heap between his feet. 

There must be security cameras. Arthur always vaguely think of the security cameras afterwards. His dick twitches at the thought of some administrative assistant going through the tapes, trying to find the culprit who shredded the Lawson File and seeing two men wantonly fuck where the CFO usually sips his morning coffee. 

And then Eames rolls back, pulls up his pants and sucks a hot kiss on Arthur’s shoulder. “The city awaits.” He usually says, or “Until we meet again” before he leaves, his eyes flashing and his laugh like a bird fluttering in the dark abandoned office.


End file.
